Talk:Frostfur
Style Concerns * Complete history, divided by book * Appearance section should be ditched. * Needs intro-bit that's spoiler-free * Check appearances, seems incomplete. Shadowshine 22:16, July 27, 2010 (UTC) * Add some quotes. Picture What's with the pic at the top...?--Warrior♥ 01:40, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah I erased it because it was innacurate and not of the wiki drawings.Sandwich989 Shouldn't Frostfur and Speckletail have Loner pics? I mean, technically they weren't part of the Clan anymore. And should Loudbelly and Shadepelt (The other elders that stayed behind) also have them? Sorry if this has been brought up before :) I didn't find any evidence of it so I figured I might as well ask. Maplefrost-232 04:26, October 7, 2010 (UTC) In that case, take it up with PCA. Father Who is Frostfur and Brindleface's father? Some people think it could be Fuzzypelt--Nightfall101 01:10, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, we don't really know. : :Frostfur's and Brindleface's father was Fuzzypelt and their mother was Robinwing. Fuzzypelt and Robinwing also have two sons - Ravenpaw and Dustpelt. Shadestar 17:41, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Frostfur and Brindleface's father I know who is the their father it's Patchpelt!! and yes It was confirmed by vicky when she responded to my letter!!He was also Robinwing's mate-- 14:05, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Really? Awsome!--Nightfall101 20:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) For us to accept it as fact you'll need to scan the letter and the envelop and post them to the wiki. If you don't share a scan of the letter it's just another "he-said-she-said" thing an completely unverifiable. 20:01, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Death on some pages where she is listed as a relitave, it says "status unkown" like they don't know if she died. This needs to be fixed, as it was confirmed by "erin". :) --Owlblaze She and the other Elders died because they wanted to stay behind and sit a vigil for Mudfur,the riverclan medicine cat Emerilla Well owlblaze thats correct but not in some ways!;) like...Hollyleaf we don't know where she went or if she's even dead! so ya and say like Pine(cat who was in tigerstar and sasha and <3 sasha) well is he dead-? is he alive-? so ya hope this helps!;)----Echopaw 01:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Echopaw, many people have asked you over and over again please sign with these ~ but four! Ask someone to make you a siggy. Same thing Owlblaze. EchopawI have made your user-name into a link. And didn't Frostfur die of starvation when she was left behind on The Great Jorney? (I haven't read Dawn, so don't be harsh.) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 02:06, December 26, 2009 (UTC) It was comfirmed in an Erin Hunter Chat that she, along with Speckletail, Swallowtail and Loudbelly of RiverClan, died of starvation after the clans left--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 03:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Jinglestorm. Can I make a siggy in paint? Also, WHAT DA HECK!?!?!?!?! Ravenpaw and Dustpelt are not her brothers! For Starclan's sake, wouldn't Dustpelt be an elder if that was true? And Ravenpaw would have been a warrior in the first book. Is this confirmed anywhere??!?!? -Owlblaze They are her much younger brothers, it was confirmed from Vicky Holmes on her Facebook page. ☛ⓘⓝⓢⓐⓝⓔⓤⓛⓐⓡ☚ 11:46, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Frostfur's Family I happen to know for a fact that Frostfur's and Brindleface's parents are Robinwing and Fuzzypelt, who also had Ravenpaw and Dustpelt.--Foxfeather2214 13:34, January 10, 2010 (UTC) *reads about facebook page* :O!!!!! Woah, never would have guessed it! But... OMG. That means that Ferncloud's uncle is Dustpelt. 0_0 -Owlblaze Isn't she related to Birchfall? Ferncloud is his mom and Brindleface was her mom. Brindleface was Frostfur's sister. So wouldn't Birchfall be listed in her family tree as a Grand-Nephew? Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 21:19, February 17, 2012 (UTC) If you can cite it', then yes. 21:23, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, on Brindleface's page her sister is Frostfur and Brindleface's daughter is Ferncloud. Her son Birchfall is on her page. (Fernclouds.) Sorry, I only have 2 warrior books. The rest I get from the library, so I can't find page numbers. Or books. Only things based on this site. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 01:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Oh and in the members her grandnieces are Larchkit and Hollykit, which are Birchfall's siblings. Sunleaf+Pinewhisker 16:06, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Frostfur, starclan. Frostfur should be put down as suspected starclan member. she was a good cat and it is confirmed that she is dead. Clarrissa koins. colour rainbow 17:53, January 30, 2010 (UTC) We can't say she's in StarClan unless The book outright states it or Erin Hunter confirms it on a chat. --Dragonfrost 20:53, April 28, 2010 (UTC) That would be a verified member, Dragonfrost, not suspected. --Gοlδεnpαω Tensou! 20:55, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Reference Problems... I was reading Frostfur's page and I saw that the reference codes were actually displayed as the reference codes. I'd fix them if I could, but I don't know how to do it. If someone could fix this, that would make it easier for a lot of readers. Hollydapple 04:58, May 5, 2010 (UTC) I fixed it--Nightshine{ 05:04, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Night shine. Hollydapple 21:57, May 9, 2010 (UTC) FrostfurXLionheart? Was the LionXFrost pair ever confirmed by Erin Hunter? I don't believe so, even though every hair on my pelt tells me it's true, despite the fact that they are distant relatives. Should we put something about this on the page or not? ♦Echostar♦Thank StarClan for greenleaf' ' 15:33, June 13, 2010 (UTC) It was never confirmed, and we can't put anything on the wiki without proof.--Dragonfrost 02:05, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I saw on vicky's facebook that she would have liked it but it didn't really matter I would think they were because Brackenfur, Thornclaw and Brightheart somewhat resemble him. Cinderpelt most likely got her gray from genes passed from her aunt (Brindleface). i got green eyes from my great-grandfather and brown hair from my own aunt so it is possible lol 13:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC)Riverripple Unknown brothers It says she has unknown brothers, when was that revealed? -Redfern ~may StarClan light your path~ When she and Brindleface were born, it mentions that Robinwing had already had kits before. -- 02:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Probably Thrushpelt, but we shouldn't add anything to the his page or Frostfur's or any of Robinwing's kits until it's confirmed... if it's ever confirmed. ---Rockpelt 23:08, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful Wasn't it decided that "beautiful, pretty ect." shouldn't remain in the description? I was about to remove it but I noticed that it was provided with a link, as she was described in the allegiances. Should it still remain? 02:54, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Well, if the Erins described her that way in the books, then yes, I believe it should remain. 13:52, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Lionheart Is lionheart her mate because thats the only cat whos colour matchs her sons : Matching colors isn't a verifiable way to prove things. We don't put theories in articles, we put facts in them. 19:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Brindleface Quote?? Well, since this is Frostfur's page, there are Frostfur quotes in it, right? Well there's a quote from Firepaw to Brindleface, asking her to care for Cloudkit...but it never mentions Frostfur once in it! I don't think this is where a Brindleface quote belongs...I was about to delete it but I thought I should ask you all first... Age mistake? I read Bluestar's Prophocey and it said Goldenflower was born a few moons after Bluestar while Frostfur was born soon after Whitestorm, Bluestar's nephew. Yet Goldenflower retired after ''Frostfur. I'm confused. Cats retire when they want to. Like Goosefeather was old and everyone wanted him to retire but he didn't. And also, One-eye was the oldest nursery queen in the Original Series, yet Speckletail is older than her. There isn't some set age when cats have to retire. [[User:Shimmercloud|'Shimmer']]Moumantai! :3 18:52, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Cats, like people, all age differently. In the long run, that's all we can assume about there differences. 19:02, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Also, it's well noted that Goldenflower retired to the elder's den very late, spending some time in the nursery rather than the elder's den. 19:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) The Last Hope In The Last Hope she was confirmed to be in StarClan, though since I have a kindle I don't know what page it was on so I can't cite it. So could someone who has the book version try and find it? It was when Jayfeather was reuniting StarClan. BroadwayLover: "Peace, Love, and Theatre" 04:43, April 5, 2012 (UTC) I wonder how many moons she died Before All the other Elders who stayed behind (smallearstorm) Eyes Her eyes don't look very "dark blue" either they should be more like Ashfur's or we should just make them blue.--Crowpool (talk) 16:35, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Art concerns go to PCA, '''NOT' talk pages. 16:42, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Relitives OMG!! She is related to Stormfur beacause she is also related to the Three ( Hollyleaf Lionblaze and Jaygrouch) I just discovered this... Neverendingmoon (talk) 16:15, July 11, 2014 (UTC)Moony How?FireTail101 (talk) 02:25, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Stormfur's father, Graystripe is related to Frostfur. His father, Patchpelt, and Frostfur's mother, Robinwing, used to be mates. Stormfur is related to Lionblaze and Jayfeather because Sandstorm's father is Redtail. Redtail is Patchpelt's younger brother. Dovewing is related to Stormfur since Whitewing's mother is Brightheart, whose mother was Frostfur. Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 10:12, July 18, 2018 (UTC) Something wrong? I have no idea how this works but i will try it xD.Okay when i'm on my phone and i go to Frostfurs page is see codes. Am i the only one who sees that or? (Bad English ikr) XMaanlichtx (talk) 20:56, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Pelt Color Cloudtail was teased for his white pelt, right? Then what about Frostfur? She also has one. Did they tease her too? Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 04:26, August 2, 2018 (UTC) This is not the place to discuss that. Talk pages are to be used to improve character articles or bring up points about said articles and whatnot. tldr, these pages are used for maintenance, not chit-chat. Her Kits' sizes I didn't want to spam by adding four different sections on the same topic, so I thought posting from their mothers' page might be more concise. Bluestar implies during Cinderpaw and Brakenpaw's apprentice ceremonies that she was apprenticing them two moons early due to their size. Would that be enough evidence to say these two cats would be larger than average among warriors? Conversely, Brightpaw and Thornpaw's apprentice ceremonies are mostly normal, but I think Cloudkit claimed to be 'almost as big as that dumb tabby' which might make Thronpaw be considered small? And yet he's said to be larger than Brightpaw, so is it possible that they're both smaller than average? RageSnake (talk) 06:54, October 7, 2018 (UTC) They're all still very young cats, so we can't go adding based on that. Kits and young apprentices are still growing, and we typically don't add "small"/"big"/ect to a description unless it's mentioned after they've become a warrior or something similar to that. I'm not even sure exactly what point you're trying to make here??? Mind elaborating? There wasn't a point outside 'hey is that enough evidence to add sizes to these characters?' since they managed to go so long without any real mention of their sizes in the books. Promise I'm not playing 3D chess with cats here. Scout's honor RageSnake (talk) 03:15, October 11, 2018 (UTC)